<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down in hollywood, Plot Shop! by downinhollywood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327313">down in hollywood, Plot Shop!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinhollywood/pseuds/downinhollywood'>downinhollywood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Writing, Healthy Relationships, Help, Other, Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinhollywood/pseuds/downinhollywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¯'·.¸¸.·'¯'·.¸¸.-PLOT SHOP-.¸¸.·'¯'·.¸¸.·'¯)</p><p>        in which i, Nika aka downinhollywood, gives<br/>             you plots for a multitude of fandoms </p><p> </p><p>    "  I see you there, still shy but smiling<br/>         Now I find it hard to remember<br/>           All the times I tried to forget her<br/>              I'm hanging on to something real<br/>                'Cause pictures of girls are not<br/>                    for me, you see<br/>                       You should be down in Hollywood "</p><p>---<br/>plot shop!<br/>©downinhollywood 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a plot shop! and these are the rules</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗪𝗘𝗟𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗘 </p><p>𝗧𝗢 𝗠𝗬 </p><p>𝗣𝗟𝗢𝗧 𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗣 !</p><p>--</p><p>This is down in hollywood, my first ever plot shop! I have so many ideas, and I hope you guys enjoy these. so let's get started!</p><p>these are the rules!</p><p> .o0×X×0o.</p><p>RULES:</p><p>1. First Come, First Serve Does Not Apply! </p><p>basically, I get to chose who I think will work out these plots best. who will build the characters in a way that gives them a lot of potential, a nice arc, and writes them in a certain way! this is not based on my mutuals or friends, it's based on who fits the plot best!</p><p>'~'</p><p>2. No Swiping!</p><p>please, do not do this! i will have spent such a long time perfecting and writing these plots. these are extremely special to me. if you ask nicely i will more likely than not give it to you. don't steal from me or any other creator !!</p><p>'~'</p><p>3. Payment! </p><p>the only payment I ask for is a permanent follow and credit in the description of the book and the introduction or however you start your book. please tag me when you start your story, I'll read and will not be a silent reader!! </p><p>'~'</p><p>4. Posting!</p><p>i ask that you post the intro or beginning of your fic within 3-4 weeks of you claiming the plot. if you want more time go ahead and ask, and I'll give it to you!</p><p>'~'</p><p>5. Requesting!</p><p>to request a plot comment under the chapter! </p><p>'~'</p><p>6. Declining! </p><p>If I decline your request, please accept that i did!  please don't retaliate or be rude, but, i most likely will not decline your requests. </p><p>What to expect!</p><p>-criminal minds</p><p>-harry potter (marauders and golden trio era)</p><p>-stranger things</p><p>-it (all versions!)</p><p>-celebrities (I'm really iffy about this bc they're real people)</p><p>-my babysitters a vampire</p><p>-the perks of being a wallflower</p><p>-little women</p><p>-mean girls</p><p>-i'll take requests!</p><p>Hi! I hope u all enjoy this and what's coming up with it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EMILY PRENTISS- unrequited becomes requited*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily Prentiss plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Mila Alcarez</p><p>face claim: Nathalia Ramos*</p><p>fandom: criminal minds</p><p>Emily Prentiss knew college was so much easier for her than others. It was already paid for, she learned easily, and had more than enough time to study. She knows that other people have it worse, specifically Mila Alcarez. A student who's the first to go to college in her family. She has to work her ass off to even pay for her apartment rent, let alone her tuition. </p><p>Maybe Emily wouldn't know this if she wasn't practically in love with Mila. She's almost in love with the way she scrunched her nose when she's confused, or always wears a beaded necklace, or always has a period product on her for other students or the way she bases her clothing off of Dead Poets Society. There's a lot to love about Mila, but for some reason, there isn't enough about Emily. </p><p>Mila Alcarez doesn't have enough time on her mind to think about boys- let alone if she likes them. Emily really hopes that one day, she'll notice her in a different light. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-feel free to change the title!</p><p>-takes place when the two are in college</p><p>-mila is a salvadorian immigrant</p><p>-her culture is very important to her!</p><p>-takes place from mila's pov but not first person</p><p>-so so so slowburn </p><p>-mila has to hide the relationship because of homophobia</p><p>-old classic movies </p><p>-crier!!!</p><p>-has her issues with mental health </p><p>-emily tries to help her with money but mila keeps insisting shes not a charity case</p><p>-pm me for more plot points!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PENELOPE GARCIA- the future is in her hands*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>penelope garcia plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Kinisa Dinthern*</p><p>face claim: Lauryn Hill*</p><p>fandom: criminal minds</p><p> </p><p>Penelope Garcia often liked to window shop. She liked peering into the stores and imagining these people's lives stories. Maybe they were undercover spies,  or they were running the store after they got engaged, or maybe, or maybe, or maybe. But, there's something about the Tarot shop owner on 8th and Kingsley that seems unreadable to her. </p><p>Kinisa Dinthern* knew that people were skeptical of her practice. Was tarot card reading, palm reading,  oracle cards, astrology all real? She had decided a long time ago that it was. That she enjoyed it, she enjoyed the mystical manner and being able to give advice. She enjoys what she does because there are like-minded people that come in, and even some skeptical customers that she ends up teaching the world of witchcraft too. </p><p>It's all nice, until, one Penelope Garcia comes in, and Kinisa's thoughts are so clouded by the energetic tech analysts, doing readings become too hard. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES (Spoilers for s8 included)</p><p>-feel free to change the title!</p><p>-this takes place in s8 i feel like, after Maeve dies. penny asks to get a reading for Spence to see if he'll be okay</p><p>-friends to lovers</p><p>-slow burn!  Penelope is oblivious to her feelings until some big thing happens (pm me for more details)</p><p>-kinisa* is European in my opinion</p><p>-she has a bad connection with her family</p><p>-she goes to therapy and is very open about it</p><p>-kinisa doesn't have a label in sexuality terms</p><p>-has a cat she absolutely adores</p><p>-the relationship is very sensible and comforting</p><p>-pm me for more story outlines!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SPENCER REID- he deserved more*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spencer Reid plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Henry Eastral*</p><p>face claim: Edi Gathegi*</p><p>fandom: criminal minds</p><p>Spencer Reid was done with other people's bullshit. He was done with serial killers and their innocent or sometimes not so innocent victims. He's done with the office drama and them walking on eggshells when he's around. Now, he'd never leave his job, he loves it too much. But, he almost loses it when civil rights protests are happening in and around D.C, and the Federal building he works at just happens to be in the center of chaos</p><p>Henry Eastral always had to fight for his rights. Growing up as an African immigrant in the southern United States, he always had to watch his back, and learn what was right and wrong. So when Elijah McClain was murdered in Aurora, Colorado, he just can't deal with it anymore. So he, and plenty of others start to protest because fuck the police. </p><p>So, he ends up in the interrogation room of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, he doesn't sweat it. He knows he hasn't done anything too wrong, sure he's leading most of the protests, and he's thrown a few Molotov Cocktails (it's more than a few but he won't admit that), but nothing enough to get Behavioral Feds involved. </p><p>Although, when he finds out, a D.C cop who has more than a few reprimands on his resume gets murdered, he panics. He won't tell anyone anything, except he has a soft spot for the agent with crazy hair and eyes that scream of trauma. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-hes a civil rights lawyer</p><p>-super political!</p><p>-takes place in s14, specifically late summer to early fall</p><p>-spencer is super angry in this fic</p><p>-spencer is uncomfortable about his sexuality</p><p>-henry is super flirty, and kinda reminds me of Sirius black, except really respectful</p><p>-really stand your ground</p><p>-tries not to incriminate himself but says the victims had it coming</p><p>-spencer tries to learn what the fluttery feeling is in his stomach</p><p>-pm me for more details on the story! (I don't wanna spoil it)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TARA LEWIS- girl next door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tara Lewis plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE </p><p>oc: Xenia Shih</p><p>face claim: gemma chan*</p><p>fandom: criminal minds</p><p>Tara Lewis hates her neighbor. </p><p>There was really no reason too it. She just hated Xenia Shih. She hated her warm smiles and freshly baked goods.  She hates the 70's and 80's radio music that she always plays just loudly enough so that Tara can hear it.  Tara is just desperately searching for a real reason to hate her because whenever she complains about her to Emily or JJ, they call her childish or say it's something about her psychology. But, Tara knows it's not that, she knows it's not just in her head, something is just off with her. And Tara is determined to find out what it is. </p><p>Xenia Shih enjoys her life, at least enough. She likes running the movie theatre that she inherited from her pinyin. She likes baking with her best friend, Alister, at his cake house. She likes taking care of her cat while Abba plays in the background. But, she hates the way her unreasonably attractive neighbor shuns her out. She tries her best to figure it out. Is it her perfume? Is it her music, or her clothes? What is wrong with her? </p><p>Another one of those unenjoyable things is the fact she has to visit her brother and mother in prison every other month. It's not like she has to, has to, but she hopes to get their inheritance money when somebody shanks them or either of them dies. Not only does that suck, but she has to look over her shoulder far too often for a 39-year-old. It's apart of the fun when your sibling and mother killed your father for money, that you ended up inheriting. Xenia can't escape the thought of maybe they hired someone to kill her. </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-most of my titles are song titles, but feel free to change them!</p><p>-takes place during s12, or s13. i feel as though it would do well after the show finishes. </p><p>-enemies to lover plot!</p><p>-xenia has to protect herself so she goes to a gym and meets tara there</p><p>-tara gossips about her neighbor to Emily at the beginning when she doesn't like her and then to Penelope when the feelings develop</p><p>-the friendship happens and then gets set back (super important to the plot!)</p><p>-finds out about her families past and tries to help, but xenia pushes her away</p><p>-it's super important that she's Asian American because when she talks to tara about her childhood xenophobia is a big part</p><p>-xenia is a lesbian!</p><p>-she likes rom-coms</p><p>-I have more plot points, pm me if ur interested!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TARA LEWIS- the cult of dionysus*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tara Lewis plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Persepolis Winlarn*</p><p>face claim: Rosamund Pike* </p><p>fandom: criminal minds</p><p>cw// ab*se</p><p> </p><p>Tara Lewis knew of cults. She had taken some down, infiltrated some, and studied them for her job. But, she never expected her best friend from college to be in one. Sure she was on the lower part of the triangle of cults, but she was still in one. She's not exactly brainwashed, but there are some aspects she can't forget. Tara will always remember how Persepolis flinches whenever someone brings their hand up to her face, or how she can't talk to people without being told she can.  </p><p>Persepolis Winlarn knew the cult she was being introduced to wasn't the most loving. She knew it, but of course, her toxic mind convinced her that she deserved it. But when the abuse becomes far too much for her, she leaves in the only way she can. She sneaks out in the middle of the night, taking all of her belongings, and runs back to the first police building she sees, coincidentally where the BAU is. </p><p>It takes a while for her to learn that she deserves to be loved, but eventually she learns that she can love, and can be loved. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-be careful on how you write this because of the abuse</p><p>-takes place in s12 or s13</p><p>-flashbacks of cult</p><p>-college life will be super important to her</p><p>-toxic ex!</p><p>-therapy! </p><p>-recovery is not linear, so make sure you write the ups and downs</p><p>-trying to take down the cult</p><p>-she starts to love the world again, and tara wants to help so she tells her happy snip its of her job</p><p>-they get a cat</p><p>-so so loving, and caring</p><p>-persepolis gets a job at a florist and decorates her apartment with flowers and gives tara lots of them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BLAISE ZABINI- Just for a moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaise Zabini plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Kjetil (Cheh-til) Asleson</p><p>face claim: Henrik Holm*</p><p>Fandom: Harry Potter (soulmate! au)</p><p>Blaise Zabini is okay with his life. There are some things that could be better, like the fact the motherfucking Dark Lord is gaining power is not the best thing, but for him, it's not the worst either. It's the summer of 2006, and while he's okay with the new fun muggle technology and high school movies, recovering from Umbridge being in power is something he's not doing too okay with, at all. There's still joy in his life, but something that will always haunt him, and wake him up with a cold sweat, is the concept of soulmates. </p><p>Soulmates are complicated, but one thing that's not complicated about them is, just for a moment, you get to see a glimpse into their lives. Whether they're making out with someone, crying in their bathtub, or creating a beautiful moment, you'll get a little peek every so often. These peaks, tend to disrupt Blaise because he's always seen a life so very different from his. </p><p>He's seen a normal school, his soulmates first kiss with a pretty girl (this set him off), kissing their parents goodbye most mornings, sneaking out, and people laughing. He can't imagine what his soulmate has seen, but he hopes, when he meets them, they'll show him their perfect little life, and Blaise can feel content. When he starts recognizing some of the places in his soulmate's life, he freaks out, but just for a moment, because he's one step closer to finding home. </p><p>Kjetil Asleson enjoys his life in Norway, a lot. Nothing could really be better in his life, with his friends that are as perfect as summer nights with picture-perfect sunsets, and loving parents. He and his friends, decide to go to London for a summer because they're teenagers and adventures have always been fun. Then the glimpses he's getting into his soulmate's life, start to become more frequent, a sign your closer. </p><p>His glimpses have been odd. With sticks, sparks, tattoos, and crazy things. He always feels off when he sees his soulmate's life just for a moment. He never sees technology or cinemas, or any normal teenage thing, always textbooks, and owls, and brooms oddly enough. He really can't wait to meet his soulmate, he's ready to ask him questions about his very odd life. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-it's set in the summer of 2006 (right before 6th year) and continues on into 6th year. </p><p>-Kjetil is Norwegian but speaks English</p><p>-2 of Kjetils friends have found their soulmate and give very different advice </p><p>-Kjetil has a good life, with no issues, until he meets Blaise</p><p>-they don't know they're soulmates right away!</p><p>-Blaise is closeted</p><p>-He has okay friends and is uncomfortable with becoming a Death Eater</p><p>-Kjetil is really energetic and Blaise gets sick of him every .2 seconds</p><p>-They're relationship isn't toxic, but not very healthy</p><p>-They work through it!</p><p>-Dm me for more questions!</p><p>--</p><p>i really love this plot sm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. LILY EVANS- him or her?*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily Evans plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Emira Potter*</p><p>face claim: Alia Bhatt*</p><p>fandom: Harry Potter</p><p>Lily Evans didn't know what she did to get the Potter twins' attention, but she did, and she has to deal with that now. Everywhere she goes, one of them is there, sitting in the library doing potions homework, or flirting with her openly in the halls. She spends her time surrounded by her friends because if she's alone with either Emira or James, she might crumble. She might finally say yes to going to Hogsmeade or having a picnic because deep down she knows they're not who she thinks they are.</p><p>She knows that Emira's not as much of a tease as she looks, Lily's seen her helping first years and supporting her fellow Ravenclaw friends when Emira most likely didn't know Lily was looking. Lily knows that James is not an arrogant toe-rag, she's seen the exhaustion in his eyes after a full moon, and the pure love he has for his parents. Deep down, they're good, maybe even great people, but Lily doesn't want to take the chance of finding out. </p><p>It's all going well until Professor Slughorn assigns Lily to tutor Emira, because, Merlin, does she suck at potions. </p><p>Emira Potter is cocky, definitely cockier than James, but when it came to Lily fucking Evans in all of her glory, Emira was pathetic. All of her flirty smiles turned into weak grins and biting the inside of her cheeks. The hair twirls, and pick up lines vanished when it came to the red-headed girl. She was quite hopeless when it came to her, and James was no help, so somehow, she always found herself sitting on Sirius' bed, listening as he gives her pointers. </p><p>She just desperately hopes they work, because, pining sucks. The stolen glances, the shitty poems hidden in her cello case,  the pillows she holds at night that she imagines is Lily, the nervous breaths when she comes into the room, it all sucks. She wants to date Lily, so the sucky stuff can turn into the stuff Emira dreams about. Picnics under the stars, stolen kisses, cuddling at night, reading together, and loving each other, truly loving. </p><p>But, then James comes along, with his fluffy hair, and arrogant smiles, so Emira's progress completely shatters. Lily starts showing up to Gryffindor quidditch practices, not Ravenclaw ones. She starts smiling at James in the halls, and not grimacing when he enters a room. </p><p>Lily has to choose him or her, and she really doesn't want to. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>- this takes place in year 7. </p><p>-yearning</p><p>-homophobia plays a part in this bc its the 70s</p><p>-emira is a ravenclaw, and super flirty</p><p>-emira is the ravenclaw captain and keeper </p><p>-sibling rivalry but they still love each other deeply</p><p>-emira sucks at school, so she needs tutors for each class</p><p>-lily is super brave, and sweet </p><p>-lily has internalized homophobia</p><p>-friends to lovers </p><p>-slowburn</p><p>-so so fucking slow</p><p>-if u change emira's face claim, keep her a poc </p><p>-james is dev patel in my mind for this plot</p><p>-pm me for more details!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. REMUS LUPIN- have an adventure*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus Lupin plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Etienne Audibert (Eti for short)*</p><p>face claim: Eli Goree*</p><p>Fandom: Harry Potter </p><p>Remus Lupin just lost his best friends. 3 out of 4, to be exact. It's all too fucking messy, his boyfriend not only betrayed him but his fucking family. Remus has lost all of his support systems, with Marlene 2 years dead, Dorcas 1, Mary off somewhere with someone, and the Longbottoms, broken far beyond repair, he's alone. He's pitifully alone, the kind of alone where no one cares if he eats or not, the kind of alone that leave him in his bed for days, without food, and love. </p><p>So, he leaves. </p><p>He leaves Godrics Hollow, the apartment he shared with him, London, England, the UK for fucks sake. He runs away to Italy, he speaks enough Italian to get by, and he has enough money to last him a few years (courtesy of Sirius Black, the man Remus might hate most in the world), so all in all, it's not a bad plan. Up until he meets Ashton Grintly in the middle of a tiny Italian town. </p><p>Etienne Audibert's had a good life, with love, money, hope, everything a person could ask for. He's content, so utterly content. The tiny town of Vernazza, Liguria, comforts him. He owns the only bookstore in town, it's large, filled with books that vary from Plato to Stephen King. When a young man, no older than he is, walks into the store covered in scars, his heart skips a beat.</p><p>It's not a match made in heaven, nor in hell, it's just a match, and the two are pathetically desperate to make it work. But, Vernazza's small, and if Etienne's learned one bad thing about the town it's piccola città, grande inferno. </p><p>NOTES</p><p>- this takes place in 1982</p><p>-the ending is sad :(((</p><p>-Etienne doesn't know his sexuality, but he's questioning it</p><p>-really romantic, like soft, and loving</p><p>-cliche !!</p><p>-trauma is big in this plot</p><p>-werewolf shit will still happen</p><p>-Etienne is a muggle and is catholic so when he finds out that Remus is a wizard he calls him the devil </p><p>-'i think we could do it if we tried' gives me them vibes</p><p>-I beg of you pls change the title</p><p>-if you change the face claim, keep Etienne a POC</p><p>-they have little adventures like going to Rome, and Venice, and Milan</p><p>-Remus has never been to the ocean in my mind and is like 'Woah, ocean' when he sees it</p><p>-romanticize the hell out of this story if you write it</p><p>-Remus is struggling to get over his friend's death, so he just compartmentalizes until he bursts</p><p>-pm me for more plot points!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. RON WEASLEY- opposites*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron Weasley plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Violette Potter*</p><p>face claim: Maitreyi Ramakrishnan*</p><p>fandom: harry potter</p><p> </p><p>Ron Weasley had been interested in Harry's estranged but not really estranged sister for years. The Slytherin girl who up until recently was dating Pansy Parkinson wasn't really Harry's older twin sister. She's slightly mean, slightly off, slightly psychotic, but for some fucking reason, Ron still defends her. His eyes trail over to her at dinner, whenever they're in class, at Quidditch games, around the castle, in Hogsmeade, it's like he's a magnet and she's some scrap metal. And the thing is, she's never shown any interest in him, only ever Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and maybe George. So, when she actually starts comforting Harry after Sirius dies, even if it's a little bit suspicious, he'll take any chance he can to get to know her. </p><p>Violette Potter* had always been the black sheep. She wasn't the chosen one, she wasn't loved unconditionally by everyone at Hogwarts, and her house was considered 'evil' when she inherently wasn't. And while Harry looks like her father with her mother's eyes, she looks like neither. She looks more like Euphemia, with her tan skin, and more Indian features, it's certainly odd seeing the two together (which is weird because they rarely hang out). Not only that, but her best friend is Theodore Nott, a friend of her twins' enemy. He was the first person to really see her as not just Harry Potter's twin but as her own person. </p><p>When Sirius dies, she tries to comfort her brother, even when he was a dick to her because she was a Slytherin. She really tries, but for some reason, he keeps pushing her away. Ok, it's not some reason, there are a few specific reasons that come to mind. She's been emotionally and physically absent for most of their lives, she dated one of his 'mortal enemies', she's flirted with his friends, and cursed out his (she refuses to calm him her godfather) godfather, among countless other things. But, it's not like he's a saint either, she's just trying her best. Since the comfort thing isn't working, she goes to Ron for help, and he finally helps instead of just stare at her like he's done for years. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-she's best friends with Theodore, pansy, Blaise, and Draco</p><p>-she's contemplating getting the dark mark</p><p>-she's bi but swings towards girls</p><p>-she's never really been liked by many</p><p>-she absolutely loves astronomy</p><p>- it takes her a while to warm up to ron</p><p>-takes places at the end of ootp to deathly hallows</p><p>-she has her issues</p><p>-always overlooked</p><p>-you should probably re cast harry because I firmly believe james potter was indian</p><p>-she's a seeker (big rivalry)</p><p>-pm if you want more details!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. JESS MARIANO- golden girl*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jess Mariano plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Brittany O'Grady *</p><p>face claim: Odley Jean*</p><p>fandom: Gilmore Girls</p><p>Jess Mariano's stuck on Rory Gilmore and it's obvious. He's there whenever Dean and Rory have a fight, he's there whenever Rory needs a 'bad boy distraction', he's there when the town needs someone to blame for any minor inconvenience. He's always there, looking pretty and reading some book that's a classic. He spends his time flirting with the pretty girls at school, making out with the girls he'll never see again that he meets on the train getting the hell out of town. </p><p>He spends his time distracting himself from Rory, but none of it really works. So, he reads the corny love books written by women in the 1800s because at least Rory will find that interesting. After all of this reading, Jess learns one thing. He need's a girl Rory knows, Rory likes just enough to where he sparks interest in her. He needs a distraction because God is it pathetic waiting for a girl who's in a seemingly happy relationship. And, that's where Jackie comes in. </p><p>Jackie Jelan is new in town, she's fresh from San Francisco, and the change is so incredibly different. Going from no one's eyes on you, to everyone's is pretty fucking intimidating. She used to spend her time running study groups, hanging out with her best friend- her older brother, her friend group, and watching movies. She's never gotten detention (besides that one time in 6th grade she flipped someone off because they called her friend gay like it was an insult, and then proceeded to get into a fistfight with said friend. She didn't even go to the detention so suck on that Mr. Elypse!) or a suspension, or been expelled. </p><p>She's a golden girl, in her own way. She doesn't read classic literature, she reads fantasy novels, and gets sucked into their world. She watches classic TV shows and knows pop culture, but she'll never talk about it. If you didn't know her, you'd almost call her boring, but inside of her, she's a world of color. A world of antique dresses from the Victorian era that she loves wearing around the house, watercolor paintings that are better than words, going to therapy out of town every Tuesday because her mother died 2 years ago, and making clay gnomes. </p><p>Jess Mariano needs a girl that rivals Rory Gilmore, and Jackie Jelan, despite being slightly more boring, is the perfect option. Once he enters her world, he finds it hard to leave. He thinks that maybe this golden girl isn't as boring as half the town thinks. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>- takes place around s2</p><p>-jackie is not shy but not loud yk?</p><p>-she's forgettable, but also not</p><p>-kind of opposites attract</p><p>-jess gets attached to her really quick but drifts bc he doesn't want to seem clingy</p><p>-jackie's mom died when she was 13</p><p>-jackie's brother Malcolm, is her bestie, and they get along really well</p><p>-jackie's in love with the victorian era and owns a lot of victorian dresses</p><p>-jackie's skeptical of jess when he wants to date</p><p>-pm me for more plot points!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. LUKE PATTERSON- Cigarette Daydreams*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke Patterson plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Dipa Baqri</p><p>face claim: Sophia Taylor Ali*</p><p>fandom: Julie and the Phantoms</p><p>Luke Patterson died at the age of 17. He was young, with a future, and hope. The stupid fucking universe ripped him right out of it right at his peak. He had a decently happy life, with warm smiles, lively hugs, iffy parents, and amazing friends. Now that he's dead, he has to become accustomed to being motherfucking dead. He has to get used to not being able to hug people or give them high fives, he has to get used to being invisible. He can still play his instrument which is a plus, he guesses. Everything is starting to work itself out when he meets a girl while he's surronded by a cigarette daydream. </p><p>Dipa Baqri died because of terrorism, racism, and just hatred towards Muslims. She was at Mosque, doing one of her 5 daily Salah's when a bomb was thrown in. She didn't make it out, when she woke up she learned it wasn't Yawm al-din, and she wasn't waiting to go too Jannah. She was in this weird afterlife that wasn't apart of her religion, and was quite truthfully freaking out. She's wondering about LA, thinking that if she lived in such a progressive place like California instead of freaking Georgia, would she have died? </p><p>While things are getting easier for her, she still doesn't know if she can do haram things. While her parents did pick and chose what they counted as haram, she's dead, she can't necesarrily disobey her parents (which is one of the haram things they did pick) if she's dead and they're not, or can she? She still does her prayers, doesn't curse, doesn't eat pork (she's dead so she can't eat, but if she could she would because it seems a little antisemitic to her), doesn't drink, she still believes in faith, and does countless other Halal things. </p><p>It's all still crazy for her when she meets the guy who seems to enbody one of her favorite songs, he was sweet, with a mean streak. </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-Dipa is muslim! Make sure you know the religion and Islamic culture!!!</p><p>-if you do pick another face claim they have to be pakistani or of saudi arabian descent!!</p><p>-Their relationship is kind of short lived</p><p>-The caleb plot doesn't happen if you don't want it too :)!</p><p>-Luke is a smoker, and is kind of dased to me, so thats what the title was inspired by</p><p>-this is a mini fic in my outline but you can change that </p><p>-Dipa is emotionally traumatized from her death</p><p>-Dipa grew up in a loving but strict household so with her new found freedom she doesn't know how to act. </p><p>-Luke tries to be funny and flirt but the fact his humor is 25 years behind doesn't really help</p><p>-Luke and Julie don't have tension!!</p><p>-pm me for more details!</p><p>--</p><p>im sorry for this plot besties its a mess ik</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. REGGIE (JATP)- not meant to be*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie Peters plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Luna Rilty*</p><p>face claim: Sydney Park*</p><p>fandom: Julie and the phantoms</p><p> </p><p>Reggie never meant to die, it just kind of happened. He just kind of ate the tainted hot dog, that he knew wasn't exactly safe but ate nonetheless. While he's exactly not a crier, he got a long time to think about the fact he died. He would no longer play the bass with his friends or flirt with the pretty girls who were waiting to see them play. And it just kinda happens that a girl he doesn't know gets plopped down on Earth with his dead bandmates, him by their side. </p><p>Luna Rilty* spent her entire life being careful. She couldn't be a kid, ever. She had decided a long time ago that her high school years could be dedicated to school and playing her harp, while her college years she hoped to spend at the University of Edinborough would be dedicated to partying and fucking shit over. Well no, her parents decided that. She had to do everything her parents wanted, whenever they wanted. They wanted her to practice her harp? She did. They wanted her to make dinner? She did. They wanted her to do hers and her brother's homework? She did. They wanted her to go play at Carnegie Hall for a scholarship? She did. Coincidentally, she was halfway through Smetana's Vltava when she dropped dead. </p><p>So, when she gets dropped into the loft of a house that she didn't know, with the members of a boyband that she loved she freaks. It doesn't help that she died an hour ago, while they died 25 years ago. Oh, yeah, she almost forgot,  one 'lifer' as they call them can see her. Funny how the world can fuck her over, right?</p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>-she died in 2020 and is 17</p><p>-she listened to the band when she was alive, and simped for reggie</p><p>-had a decent life outside of her home</p><p>-shes a firm atheist but her parents are Christians so shes freaked out by the whole afterworld thing</p><p>-her home was a little toxic but she had good days </p><p>-she was poisoned instead of died accidentally! </p><p>-she and the band tries to find out who did it</p><p>-you can decide if they do or not</p><p>-if they do make sure she haunts them</p><p>-luke wants her to play in the band but she's a little against it</p><p>-does harmony pieces</p><p>-she's sarcastic and really aggressive</p><p>-her and Reggie are friends and she tries not to fan girl </p><p>-realizes he's more than a pretty face</p><p>-you can decide whether the caleb thing happens but i feel like luna would be like "No! Never! Rule one of existing, or not for that matter, never trust men! Don't trust their stamps or their pretty hair , or their smiles, nothing!"</p><p>-pm me for more details</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. REGGIE (JATP)- Rebel girl!*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie Peters plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AVAILABLE</p><p>oc: Max Hiltson</p><p>face claim: Victoria Pedretti*</p><p>fandom: Julie and the Phantoms</p><p> </p><p>Reggie had died, he accepted that about halfway through Alex's hour sob. He accepted he would never play with his band again or flirt with the pretty girls. He accepted that his parents would never see him again. He accepted a lot of things, and he was pretty much okay with it. He is kind of getting tired of Alex crying though. And right when he thought about that, he was pushed out of the room. He landed in his old loft, but instead of seeing the place with guitars all over the place and posters, he sees a party going on. </p><p>Max Hiltson knows it's bad to throw parties in people's houses when they're not home. But that house just looked so nice, and she figured rich people can always spare some money. She doesn't expect three really fucking hot dudes to pop up from the sky when she places a cd in a cd player. But, she's on so much fucking acid that she thinks it's just apart of her trip. So, she continues to party, like she has always done, and forever will. It's her life, she can do whatever the fuck she wants and that just happens to be partying. But when she sees them the next day when the acid has worn off it freaks her out. She thinks maybe it's the leftover acid, so she gets sober. </p><p>When she realizes that's not the drugs, she thinks maybe she's finally gone fucking mental. But, apparently, she's not. So next thing she knows she's flirting with the cute ghost in the leather jacket. And then, she's in a fucking jail cell, because somehow the Molina's found out she was the one who threw the party. She has two options, help clean up or do a stint in juvie, and she's not fucking dumb, she'll clean up the loft. </p><p>The Hilton girl learns that Julie can also see them, for some odd fucking reason, she doesn't know. She's failed all of her classes since 6th grade, so there's really no hope in understanding it, even if it is paranormal stuff. And Bam! Suddenly two worlds collide. The most popular dealer at school and the girl who won't say a word after her mom died, are suddenly besties (they also have a crush on ghosts, but if you talk about that Max'll sock you). </p><p> </p><p>NOTES</p><p>i really love this plot for some reason omg</p><p>-she's a druggie</p><p>-she's an orphan</p><p>-she's really sensitive </p><p>-Reggie thinks shes fucking scary</p><p>-they're all wary of her</p><p>-she has issues with sobriety</p><p>-she tries her best to be a good person but fails sometimes</p><p>-really great at abstract art</p><p>-tries to be a manager</p><p>-Reggie tries to be nice to her but she snaps at him</p><p>-kinda enemies to lovers but not really</p><p>-pm me for more plot points!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>